The Way I Loved You
by hyperlitelove13
Summary: Damian is dating Dick who's nearly perfect in every way. But Damian misses the roller coaster kind of rush he felt when he was with someone else. Someone who got away by mistake.


"Wow, Damian! You're so lucky to be dating Dick Grayson," Colin nearly squealed from his spot on the plush bed as he watched his best friend. "I mean, seriously! He's so cool!"

The red headed boy didn't seem to mind that he was being ignored and continued his ramble. "Well, not as cool as you, Damian. You're the best. Of course Dick Grayson would fall for someone as awesome as you. "

Grayson would make the perfect boyfriend. He's eye-catching, clever and thoughtful. He calls exactly when he says he will. He was a very sensible guy. He was incredible really. Strong and graceful at the same time. Damian couldn't ask for anything better.

Damian Wayne carefully shuffled through the clothes in his overly large walk-in closet. He just couldn't seem to find something that sparked his interest and Colin's fangirling wasn't helping him focus. He pulled out a black button-up shirt that was no different from the ten other black button-up shirts still hanging in the closet.

Holding the shirt up to his chest, Damian glanced towards his friend.

"No, that's all wrong." Colin jumped up off the bed and made his way to Damian's dresser. He shoveled through the drawers recklessly, until finally turning back to Damian. He smiled as he placed a pair of jeans, a dark blue V-necked shirt and grey vest into Damian's hands.

….

"Looking gorgeous tonight, Little D."

Dick's smile was cheerful and pronounced. Ignoring the unwanted nickname, Damian acknowledged the complement with only a small nod as he glided down the spiral staircase. Once the young teen was within reach, Dick embraced him in tight hug and innocent peck on the cheek. Nonchalantly pulling away, Damian looked up at his date. "You're early, Grayson."

Dick was still smiling as he responded, "Didn't want to make you wait." He gave the boy a wink before guiding him out the doors of Wayne Manor and towards his car.

Stepping forward, Dick opened the passenger door. "I am not a girly princess, Grayson. There's no need for such gestures every time we go out –" Damian's leer made Dick chuckle lightly.

"I know, but I like doing these things for you." Dick was always treating Damian with such compassion. He was charming and endearing. He always knew what say. He was always there for Damian, but still respecting his space at the same time. Everything was so comfortable.

Just comfortable.

The movie was slightly cliché but Damian couldn't bring himself to complain. Resting his head against the window, he watched the blurred scenery of trees as they made their way back to the manor. The soundtrack was Dick's soothing voice as he ranted on about how much he enjoyed the movie even though the casting was poorly done.

"Hey? Hey Dami? You're sort of zoned out on me." The statement pulled Damian from his thoughtless thinking. He glimpsed over to meet Dick's worried gaze. He smirked, "I was paying attention." His voice dripping with sarcasm, "as a matter of fact, I think you missed your calling. Your crime fighting expertise is surpassed only by your film critiquing." Dick laughed before adding, "and my dashing good looks, of course." Reaching over, Dick entwined his fingers with Damian's smaller ones. This is was safe. Damian felt safe.

….

Alfred had left the front lights on, but there was no need because the light from the full moon was so very vivid. Dick couldn't stop himself from staring at Damian as the younger male searched his pockets for his keys. Dick brought his hand up to caress the teen's cheek. Something about it made Damian feel fragile. He lifted his chin, their noses almost touching and their eyes locked. Damian could feel the warm breath brushing the top of his lip, and jerked away in one swift motion.

Confusion flooded over Dick's face, "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I am fine," Damian busted out causing Dick to flinch. Face changing from confused to hurt back to confused. Damian sighed and taking a step back and moment to calm his voice and collect his thoughts.

"I'm fine," he repeated less harshly this time. "Perfectly fine, but I want something more than that. I don't want comfortable. I don't want safe. I want-"

This time Dick released a heavy sigh before speaking, "this isn't going to work." Damian averted his eyes away from Dick's intense scrutiny. "You should feel more than fine. You should feel excited and terrified at the same time. You should be nervous, but eager. That's how I feel with you, Dami." The taller male's fists were tensed at his side and his body was tight, but he relaxed slowly.

Dick continued, "But right now my heart is breaking because I can tell that you don't feel anything at all."

Damian wasn't going to argue against it. It was true.

"You clearly don't want a romantic relationship with me, Damian. I don't want to force you to do something you don't want to do. We can just be friends." The pain in his voice was unbearably loud.

Dick turned to walk away then Damian reached forwards grabbing the hem of his shirt. "Brothers," Damian said so quietly Dick wouldn't have heard if he'd been just a few more steps away. "We'll always be brothers."

First he was shocked, but then Dick smiled that smile that could make even the most beautiful angels jealous, and he wrapped his long arms around Damian. He moved his head so that he could whisper into the teen's ear, "If you still want to be with him, you should go tell him how you feel."

Before Damian could even register the words, Dick leaned in for one last kiss, soft and tender. "I'm sure he misses you too." Then he was gone leaving Damian standing there alone tormented by his own emotions.

….

It was 2 in the morning, and here was Damian standing inside Jason Todd's apartment mentally cursing his name. At first it's only awkward silence as Jason stares are him. He can tell in Damian's body language that he's breaking down. Damian had never let anyone see him come undone the way Jason was seeing him now, but it wasn't stopping Jason from being… well Jason.

"You spiteful little brat," he spat striding forward until he towered over Damian. "You were the one that called things off between us. It was you who ran off to fuck around with that pretty circus boy." As he spoke he repeatedly jabbed the teen in the chest. Damian gave an incredulous leer down at the finger still pressed to his chest. He was furious. Jason made his blood boil. Damian's emotions were on edge, but you couldn't tell it in way his voice sounded so poised, "Get that off me or I'll cut it off."

Jason's dark brow arched up in an open challenge. "Bring it, kid."

In a split of a second, Damian's hard fist collided with Jason's jaw line. Ducking before another one of the vicious blows could be landed on his face, Jason laughed. "You're gunna have to do better than that, baby bird." Jason was mocking him, jabbing at Damian's chest once more.

Damian's face held more of a "oh hell no" expression than a glare.

His slender, strong fingers wrapped around Jason's wrist and pulled as his foot kicked ruthlessly into Jason's shin throwing him off balance and to the ground. Pulse racing, Jason got back up to his feet and smoothed his hands down his shirt to remove the wrinkles. He could tell this was going to be good. "Sure you can handle playing hard ball?" He asked.

Damian's smile was taunting, cocky and sexy as he let Jason close the gap between them. "I have no complications with that. After all," Damian's youthful face darkened with smugness. "I am winning."

Jason returned the smile as he rammed his fist into Damian's stomach. It was cheap shot, but instead of doubling over like expected, Damian flung Jason straight over his shoulders. Quickly moving his body in the air, Jason landed perfectly behind Damian. He was on the smaller boy in the next moment. He wore gloating smile as he turned Damian around, pushed him alongside the wall and pressed his full weight against him.

Damian was trapped between the poorly painted walls of the apartment and Jason's muscular body. Their eyes locked, and Jason stared down at Damian, tracing the inside of his own lip with his wet tongue. Damian's blue eyes flickered with something intense as they followed the motion.

"Giving up already," Jason voiced. Damian's heart was beating relentlessly with excitement even though he wanted punch that sly grin off Jason's face. His hands were pinned above his head by Jason's larger ones, but his feet had been left free. Big mistake.

"Don't bet on it, Todd." Damian brought his knees up with god-like speed and slammed them into Jason's gut without a second thought. The larger of the two doubled over dragging the smaller along.

As they landed, Jason yanked Damian close and pulled their lips together. His mouth was firm, rough and demanding as he deepened the kiss. Damian's hands gripped the front of Jason's shirt and pulled him closer with identical urgency.

Jason's mouth slid down Damian's lithe throat. "I missed fighting with you," he confessed between licks and bites. "I missed kissing you, touching you, holding you." His deprived hands caressed Damian's lean thighs without restraint. A needy, primal groan leaked from Damian's mouth as Jason's hands moved to his ass. Damian's body moved scandalously against Jason as he fumbled with pulling Damian's shirt off the teen's body.

Jason couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face as hands trained to kill removed his shirt with flawless elegance. The feel of Damian's sun-kissed skin touching his own was driving Jason over the edge. He stood up swiftly, snatching Damian up as well and pulling his legs to wrap around his waist as he whispered a heated "I missed you".

Damian could feel the depth of Jason's words burn into body. He could tell that Jason wasn't just talking about needing him physically. Jason had missed Damian the same way Damian had missed him. They had both hated the unwanted distance between them these past few weeks. In this moment, Damian was so desperate to be with Jason.

"Prove it." Damian brought their lips together in a heated, sloppy kiss. His fingernails dug into Jason's back as Jason nearly growled, reluctantly pulling away to answer.

"Just remember you said that when you can't walk tomorrow."


End file.
